Users of wheelchairs often have need of items to assist them in their daily lives. Many of these items come in the form of attachments for the wheelchair that allow them to carry common items, such as umbrellas, mobile phones, plates, cups, etc. Often, these attachments were designed to be attached to the wheelchair in inconvenient locations, such as behind the wheelchair or to the tubes near the front wheels. These locations make it difficult for the user to control or access the item attached to the wheelchair, and these systems were often very intrusive. Thus, new systems for mounting items to a wheelchair are needed. The present disclosure addresses these and other problems.